characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids for Character
Kids for Character is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the 6 pillars of character with the Character Counts kids and other characters like Barney, Julie Woo from The Puzzle Place, Mrs. Frizzle from The Magic School Bus, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah and Babar. Cast *The Character Counts Kids: Michael, Sarah, Joey, Maria, Patrick and Katie *Eddie Coker *Julie Woo and Leon Macneal from The Puzzle Place *Barney, Baby Bop and BJ *Ms. Frizzle and Liz the Lizard from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus *Lamb Chop from Lamb Chop's Play-Along! *Binya Binya, James and Vanessa from Nick jr's Gullah Gullah IslandBabar Background Characters #B1 and B2, The Bananas in Pyjamas #Bump the Elephant #The Cat in the Hat #Charlie Chalk #Dusty the Dinosaur #Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble #Garfield #George Jetson #Huckleberry Hound #Huxley Pig #Johnson the Elephant from Johnson and Friends #Kino from Kino's Storytime #Madeline #Ronald McDonald #Paddington Bear #Peter Rabbit #Pillsbury Doughboy #Pingu #Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door #Popeye the Sailor Man #Rosie and Jim #Scooby Doo #Peanuts's Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt #Spot the Dog #SuperTed #Tommy Pickles from Rugrats #Thomas the Tank Engine #Winnie the Pooh #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear. Human Cast *Min, Shawn and Tosha (only in the Barney segment) Segmants Characters *Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli, Timothy Jamal and Wanda Li from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus *Skye Nakaiye from The Puzzle Place *Charlie Horse from Lamb Chop's Play-Along! Have a Laugh Have a Laugh is an American animated series that aired on Discovery Family in the USA and on Dave in the UK. Featuring Characters from Harvey Entertainment, Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies, Terrytoons, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera and many more. Segments and Characters Each Segments is based on Shows and Characters. *Animaniacs *The Ant and the Aardvark *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Baby Huey *The Banana Splits: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky *Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal (from Breezly and Sneezly) *Broom-Hilda *Bunsen (from Bunsen is a Beast) *Buzzy the Crow *Captain Caveman *Chilly Willy *Cosmo and Wanda (from The Fairly OddParents) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Crystal Gems: Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst (from Steven Universe) *Dirty Dawg *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Garfield *Gandy Goose and Sourpuss *George and Junior *The Hair Bear Bunch *Harvey Street Kids: Audrey, Dot, Lotta, Bobby the Elder, Melvin, Fredo, Pinkeye, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Tiny, Lucretia and The Harvey Street Bow *Heckle and Jeckle the Talking Magpies *Hilda and her deerfox, Twig *The Hillbilly Bears: Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shag Rugg *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *I Am Weasel and I.R. Baboon *Jabberjaw *Kwicky Koala *Little Roquefort *Little Lulu and her friends: Tubby, Annie, Alvin, Wilbur and Gloria *Looney Tunes: Bigs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Tasmanian Devil, Michigan J. Frog, Cecil Turtle, Pepé Le Pew and Lola Bunny *Loopy De Loop *Los Casagrandes: Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria and Arturo Santiago, Sid, Adelaide, Stanley and Becca Chang, Rosa, Hector, Frida Puga, Carlos, Carlota, Carlos Jr., Carlino and Carlitos Casagrande, Vito Filliponio, Lalo and Sergio *The Loud House: Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Baby Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Lynn, Sr. and Rita Loud, Howard and Harold McBride, Sam Sharp, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo, Mr. Bud Grouse, Carol and Allison Pingrey, Haiku Yoru, Giggles Chappelle and Darcy Homandollar *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles *Mildew Wolf from It's the Wolf! *Milton Fludgecow *Muttley (from Wacky Races) *Peter Potamus and So-So *The Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *The Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken) *Ren and Stimpy *Rocko the Wallaby, Heffer Wolfe, Spunky and The Bigheads (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Rocky and Bullwinkle: Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *Ruff and Reddy *Screwball Squirrel *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snagglepuss *Snoopy and Woodstock (from Peanuts) *Snooper and Blabber *The Space Kidettes (Scooter, Jenny, Snoopy, Countdown and Pupstar) *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Harold and Margaret SquarePants, Pearl Krabs and Gary the Snail *Squeaks the Squirrel (from New Looney Tunes) *Squiddly Diddly *Tijuana Toads *Tom and Jerry *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy and Officer Dibble *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator and Mr. Twiddle *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Voices Main Character *Charlie Adler - I.R. Baboon/The Red Guy/The Bigheads/Little Roquefort/George/Bubi Bear *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko the Wallaby/Spunky/Sergio/Countdown *Dee Bradley Baker - Squeaks the Squirrel/Daffy Duck/Shag Rugg/Mushmouse/The Fox *Ashleigh Ball - Lynn Loud *Eric Bauza - Drooper/Ding-A-Ling Wolf/Wally Gator/Ruff/Sneezly Seal/Stanley Chang/Charlie Ant/Gilbert Duck *Jeff Bennett - Carlos Casagrande/Sylvester the Cat/Foghorn Leghorn/Michigan J. Frog/Huckleberry Hound/Morocco Mole/Chief Winchley *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig/Tweety Pie/Irwin Troll/Augie Doggie/Atom Ant/Pixie and Dixie/Mr. Twiddle *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda/Little Lulu/Mrs. Agnes Johnson/Cindy Bear *Wayne Brady - Harold McBride *Corey Burton - Gandy Goose *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Alex Cazares - Carl Casagrande *Greg Cipes - Sully Robinson *Matt Craig - Mr. Jinks *Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil/Buzzy the Crow/Captain Caveman/Snagglepuss/Fleegle/Captain Skyhook/Paw Rugg *Grey DeLisle - Lana and Lola Loud/Baby Lily Loud/Lori Loud/Haiku Yoru/Hilda/The Harvey Street Bow *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy Loud *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Ben Diskin - Boris Badenov/Arturo Santiago *Michael Dorn - I. M. Weasel *Chris Edgerly - Benny the Ball/Peter Potamus *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla/Dum Dum *Estelle - Garnet *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star/Baby Huey *Bill Farmer - Breezly Bruin/Pal the Puppy *Ruben Garfias - Hector Casagrande *Eddie Garvar - The Blue Aardvark *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *William Hanna (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Tom Cat *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner/Squiddly Diddly *Matt Hill - Ed *Kyle Herbert - Mildew Wolf *Neil Kaplan - Doggie Daddy *J. P. Karliak - Ranger John Smith *Janice Kawaye - Becca Chang *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants/Gary the Snail/Top Cat/Boo-Boo Bear/Baba Looey/Heffer Wolfe/Bullwinkle J. Moose/Milton Fludgecow *Jared Kozak - CJ Casagrande *Sam Kwasman - Yakky Doodle *Lauren Lapkus - Lotta *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrey *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain/Yosemite Sam/Quick Draw McGraw *Mr. Lawrence - Sheldon Plankton/Reddy/Colonel Fuzzby *Phil LaMarr - Hong Kong Phooey *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner/Hello Nurse/Natasha Fatale/Snoopy *Scott McCord - Tubby Tompkins/Screwball Squirrel *Michael McDonald - Hokey Wolf/Secret Squirrel/Howard McBride *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Snoopy and Woodstock *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud/Blabber Mouse *Candi Milo - Rita Loud/Maw Rugg/Touché Turtle/Broom-Hilda *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Daran Norris - Cosmo/Toro and Pancho/Barnyard Dawg/Punkin' Puss/Mr. Peebles *Roxana Ortega - Frida Puga Casagrande/Carlitos Casagrande *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner/Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/Pinky/Super Snooper *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud/Mr. Coconuts *Jack Quaid - Richie Rich *Dionne Quan - Adelaide Chang *Kevin Michael Richardson - Square Bear *Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Kristen Schaal - Giggles Chappelle *Roger Craig Smith - Bobby the Elder *Kelly Sheridan - Ronnie Anne Santiago *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny/Scooter/Darcy Homandollar/Mazzy Greenwood *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud, Sr./Officer Dibble/Moe Hare/Sourpuss/Gaylord Buzzard *Alyson Stoner - Sam Sharp *Tara Strong - Clyde McBride/Rocky the Flying Squirrel/Dot/Mama Duck/Gloria Glad/Kwicky Koala/Jennie *Cree Summer - Luna Loud *Catherine Taber - Maria Santiago/Katherine Mulligan *Jill Talley - Sid Chang/Floral Rugg *Carlos PenaVega - Bobby Santiago *Alexa PenaVega - Carlota Casagrande *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D)/Jerry Mouse *Frank Welker - Heckle and Jeckle/Bingo/Pup Star/Static/Dirty Dawg/Garfield/Jabberjaw/Ralph T. Guard/Dollar the Dog *Billy West - Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd/Henery Hawk/Ren Hoek/Stimpy J. Cat/Mr. Horse/Muttley/Vito Filliponio/So-So Monkey/Tommy Tortoise/Butch the Alley Cat/Junior *Cathy Weseluck - Lincoln Loud/Rosa Casagrande *Stephen Worth - Yogi Bear/Hair Bear *Rick Zieff - Spike the Dog Supporting characters *Lori Alan - Pearl Krabs *Hank Azaria - Luke *Diedrich Bader - Lippy the Lion *Dee Bradley Baker - Squilliam Fancyson/The Flying Dutchman *Ashleigh Ball - Arlene Smith *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian/Pepé Le Pew/Speedy Gonzales/The Red Max/Kotaro Tanaka/Benny Fox/Mrs. Appleblossom/Mr. Nakamura *Jeff Bennett - Wilbur T. Huggins/Coach John Pacowski/Norm Northon/Loopy De Loop/Charile Dog/Beaky Buzzard/Blubber Bear/Undercover Elephant *Jeff Bergman - Droopy Dog/Droop-a-Long *Bob Bergen - Wilbur *Susanne Blakeslee - Lindsay Sweetwater/Molly Wetta *Peter Browngardt - Uncle Grandpa *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Rachel Butera - Margarita/Michelle Lewis *Nancy Cartwright - Rusty Spokes/Bart Simpson *Dan Castellaneta - Bud Grouse/Homer Simpson *Matt Craig - Cecil Turtle/Marc Antony *Jim Cummings - Blacque Jacque Shellacque/Gossamer/Clyde/Big Gruesome/Private Meekly *Grey DeLisle - Winsome Witch/Fiona Ryan/Erika Carmichael/Ms. Jasmine Shrinivas/Aunt Ruth/Cheryl Merryll/Winston Milbourne/Ginger/Lucretia/Frufru *Jessica DiCicco - Zach Gurdle *Ben Diskin - Spook *Chris Edgerly - Miguel Elizarraraz/Hugh Paraham *Lauri Fraser - Mrs. Kernicky *Nika Futterman - Zoe (Audrey's Sister) *Whoopi Goldberg - Mayor Nicole Davis *Richard Horvitz - Chaz Richards/Invader Zim *Sirena Irwin - Mrs. Puff/Margaret SquarePants/Stella Hartman/Hannah McBride/Dana Miller *Paul Julian - The Road Runner (archive audio) *John Kassir - Pete Puma *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula/Fredo/Sameer Say/Francisco Gomez/Muddy Mudskipper *Jason Harris Katz - Choo Choo/Brain/Tad Thompson/Doug Rockwell *Janice Kawaye - Annie/Nikki Coughlin/Maybelle/Jenny Wakeman *Peter Kelamis - Rolf *Sean Kenin - Laird *Tom Kenny - Harold SquarePants/Pinkeye/Gerald/Ricochet Rabbit *Mr. Lawrence - Larry the Lobster *Andrea Libman - Meli Ramos *Tress MacNeille - Becky Stuart *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog/Chunk Munk/Flip/Sergeant Blast *Lara Jill Miller - Liam Buck/Teri Homandollar/Margo Roberts/Johanna (Hilda's Mom) *Candi Milo - Granny/Witch Hazel *Sean Marquette - Skippy Anderson *Nolan North - Gill Hammerstein *Alex Nussbaum - Big Nose *Jennifer Paz - Lapis Lazuli *Matt Piazzi - Fancy-Fancy *Cristina Pucelli - Miranda *Danny Pudi - Tiny *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Atticus Shaffer - Melvin *Rosearik Rikki Simons - GIR *Kath Soucie - Claudette Dupri/Little Audrey (Original) *Stephen Stanton - Rick *Tara Strong - Girl Jordan Rosato/Whitney Reese/Roxanne Sumner/Casey Simon/Ben Tennyson/Alvin *Cree Summer - Little Dot (Original) *Jill Talley - Gloria/Hardy Har Har/Karen Plankton/Nurse Patti May/Chandler McCann/Myrtle Loud (Gran-Gran)/David Darwin/Scoots Willies *Hynden Walch - Cookie Laurel *Fred Willard - Albert "Pop Pop" Loud *Wally Wingert - Little Lotta (Original) *Billy West - Little Gruesome The Amazin Storybooks Series A set of 40 Storybooks in a book set featuring TV favourites from the Past and Present, These are lovely books with bright colourful pictures. Children love these books are they are all well loved characters, who they can relate to. Titles The titles in the series are.... #Pingu and the Fish Flute (Told by Marc Silk) #The Tale of Peter Rabbit by Beatrix Potter (Told by Rosemary Leach) #Peppa Pig in London (Told by John Sparkes, Janet James and Sarah Ann Kennedy) #The Octonauts and the Hidden Lake (Told by Simon Greenall) #Timmy Time: Timmy's Jigsaw (Told by David Holt) #Elmer by David McKee (Told by Chris Jarvis) #Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom: Lucy's School (Told by John Sparkes and Sarah Ann Kennedy) #Teletubbies: The Teletubby Circus (Told by Daniel Rigby) #In the Night Garden: Snowy Day (Told by Marc Silk) #Twirlywoos: All About Balancing (Told by Cat Sandion) #Barney: Seeing (Told by Kevin Eldon) #Fireman Sam: Escape from Pontypandy Island (Told by Simon Greenall) #Thomas and Friends: The Frozen Turntable (Told by John Hasler) #Bob the Builder: Wendy's Birthday Surprise (Told by Neil Morrissey) #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina at the Fair (Told by Jo Wyatt) #Shaun the Sheep: Can't Stand the Heat (Told by Chris Jarvis) #Paddington Bear goes to School (Told by Tim Whitnall) #Clagners: The Crystal Trees (Told by Michael Palin) #Bagpuss: Flying (Told by Antonia Thomas) #Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes (Told by Lewis Macleod) #Danger Mouse: Danger at C Level (Told by Dave Lamb, Alexander Armstrong, Kevin Eldon and Ed Gaughan) #The Wombles: Great Womble Explorer (Told by Chris Jarvis) #The Original Mr Men and Little Miss: Mr Bump and the Runaway Skis (Told by David Holt) #Sesame Street's Elmo: Sea Captain Elmo (Told by Paul Panting) #Sesame Street's Cookie Monster: Cookies of the Caribbean (Told by Marc Silk) #My Little Pony: Applejack's Surprise (Told by Antonia Thomas and Maria Darling) #Hello Kitty and Friends: We Can Dance (Told by Janet James) #Care Bears: What Makes You Happy? (Told by Pui Fan Lee) #Lalaloopsy: Bea's Pet Talent Show (Told by Maria Darling and Cat Sandion) #Steven Universe: Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service (Told by Paul Panting) #Ben 10: And then There were 10 (Told by Marc Silk) #The Powerpuff Girls: The Blossom Files (Told by Alesha Dixon) #Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fairytale Adventure (Told by Antonia Thomas) #Butterbean's Café: Butterbean Babysits! (Told by Pui Fan Lee) #Bubble Guppies: Puppy Love! (Told by Cat Sandion) #The Loud House: L Is for Love (Told by Janet James) #Los Casagrandes: Walk Don't Run (Told by Alesha Dixon and John Hasler) #Shimmer and Shine: The Pirate Genie (Told by Cat Sandion) #Nella the Princess Knight: The Dragon Knight (Told by Kevin Eldon) #SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob LongPants (Told by David Holt) Teotsunago (AKA Holding Hands) Teotsunago (AKA Holding Hands) is a Japan Animated Series to Help Children by Holding Hands and Make Them Smile with Characters from Around the World and the Song was sang by Macky. Plot Nine Children and Some Characters are here holding hands hoping to stay close to support children's smile and comfort, Macky made a song "Holding Hands" Hope people can make children SMILE with a song, too. with Characters from Around the World *Tsu Thick Turtle *David the Bear *Pink-Chan and Gray-Kun *Madeline *Korirakkuma the Small white Bear *Mr. Usajii the Grey Rabbit *Cheburashka *Kiiroitori the Chick *Mr. Capybara (or Kapibarasan) *Kiccoro and Morisot *Yogi Bear *Jake the Dog from Adventure Time *Badger from Shapes *Peach the Pink Bear *Monchhichi *Tracy Beaker *SuperTed with Spotty Man *Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball *The Minions from Despicable Me and Minions *Toro the White Cat with Kuro the Black Cat *Sailor Moon (or Usagi Tsukino) with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Chibiusa and Luna *Annie, Nellie and Tessa from The Triplets *Hello Kitty *Rascal the Raccoon *Shimajiro the Tiger *Butch the Bear *Thomas the Tank Engine with Percy the Small Engine and James the Red Engine *Atom Boy *Yoshi from Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Story *Mofy the Rabbit with Kelly the Frog and Mog the Mole *Shaun the Sheep with Bitzer, Timmy, Timmy's Mother, Shirley and The Flock *Kumamon the Black Bear *The Pink Panther *Kipper the Dog *Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Smurfette from The Smurfs *Keroro the Frog *Miffy with Melanie, Grunty Pig and Snuffy *Caillou with Rosie *Domo *Doraemon *Pingu with Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandpa and Robby the Seal *Snoopy with Charlie Brown, Woodstock, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray and Sally Brown *Winnie the Pooh with Christopher Robin, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore *Barbapapa and Barbamama with Barbabravo, Barbabright, Barbazoo, Barbabeau, Barbalala, Barbabelle and Barbalib *Pikachu with Chikorita, Piplup, Charmander, Buneary, Chimchar and Psyduck from Pokemon and Pokepark *Elmo, Bid Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street *Small, Tiny, Major, Mother and Granny from The Clangers *Gaspard and Lisa *Rilakkuma *Mametchi from Tamagotchi *Fifi and Bumble from Fifi and the Flowertots *Chloe, Tara and Lovely Carrot from Chloe's Closet and Chloe and Friends *Sandra the Fairytale Detectives with Fo the Elf *Sad Sack, Lucy, Claude, Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Penelope the Koala *Makuma Kun *The Snowman and the Snowdog *Peter Rabbit with Mrs Tiggy-Winkle and Benjamin Bunny *Tar-Chan the Otter *Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Strong from Mr. Men *Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Trouble and Little Miss Quick from Little Miss *Frog and Toad *Busuka *Jackie the Blown Bear *My Melody *Princess Sapphire with Tink *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls *Chucky the Little Black Bear *Volk the Black and White Cat *Snip the Magic Scissors and Snap the Dog *Horrid Henry with Perfect Peter and Moody Margaret *Komaneko the Curious Cat with Rajibo *Suzy Duck Copyrights *© NHK・TYO Illustrations. Dick Bruna © copyrignt Mercis bv,1953-2011 www.miffy.com *© 2011 SAN-X CO., LTD. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. © aki kondo/SCP. *© Nintendo. © Annette Tison, All rights reserved. MR. MEN™ LITTLE MISS™ Copyright © THOIP (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. © Kumamoto Prefecture. *Darkman is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLC. All Rights Reserved. TM & © Universal Studios. © Ludwig Bemelmans. © Snowman Enterprises Ltd. *© 吉崎観音/角川書店. © NIPPON ANIMATION CO.,LTD. © GISPRI. © Televisió de Catalunya. © Halas & Batchelor. © Sekiguchi. © The MoonScoop Group inc. © Arnold Lobel. Used by permission of HarperCollins Publishers. *© Nintendo･Creatures･GAME FREAK･TV Tokyo･ShoPro･JR Kikaku. *© Pokémon. © Peyo Production. TM & © Hanna Barbera. TM & © Cartoon Network. © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansya TV Asahi/Toei Animation. Angel. © Jacqueline Wilson/BBC. © Walt Disney Productions. PostPet TM © So-net Entertainment. *Corporation Penelope by Anne Gutman and Georg Hallensleben © Gallimard Jeunesse Licensed by Nippon Animation Co., Ltd. © Peach Blossom Media/WASP Studios/Jon Brooks. © Bandai, WiZ. *© Imira Productions. © Peanuts Worldwide LLC. © Frederick Warne & Co. © Novel Entertainment Ltd. © Hélène Desputeaux/Public Broadcasting Service inc. © Tezuka Productions/Mushi Production. *© The Pygos Group. © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. © BANDAI. © Aardman Animations Ltd. © Chapman Entertainment inc. *© Suzy Spafford. © 円谷プロ. © Benesse corporation. © 藤子プロ・小学館・テレビ朝日・シンエイ・ＡＤＫ. *© Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD. © Sanrio Approval NO. EJ0070701TM. *Copyright © Silver Lining Productions Limited (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. GASPARD ET LISA™ Hachette Livre. © Cheburashka Movie Partners/Cheburashka Project. © Coolabi Productions Limited, Smallfilms Limited and Peter Firmin. *© Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. © Sesame Workshop. © Mick Inkpen. *© TRYWORKS. © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. *© TYO/dwarf・KFP. © NHK/dwarf. © NHK・dwarf. © dwarf・SCP・MCA. *© Noriyuki Makihara / WORDS & MUSIC. Copyrights *The Puzzle Place © 1994 Lancit Media Productions Ltd and Commarity Television of Southern California *Barney & Friends © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. *The Magic School Bus © Based on The Magic School Bus Book Series written by Joanna Cole and illustrated by Bruce Degen © Joanna Cole and Bruce Degen. Copyright 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. Scholastic The Magic School Bus and Logo are trademarks and/or Registered trademarks of Scholastic inc. All Rights Reserved. *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises, inc. *Gullah Gullah Island © 1996 Viacom International Inc. *Babar's Triumph Provided Courtesy of Nelvana Ltd. Babar Characters and Jean de Brunhoff. Babar's Triumph Series © 1989 Nelvana Ltd in in track All Rights Reserved. Thanks to the Following Companies for The Contribution of Their Characters #Lancit Media Ltd - The Puzzle Place (Cecily Truett) #The Lyons Group - Barney and Friends (Sheryl Leach) #McDonald’s Corporation - Ronald McDonald (Pauia Lawkis, Jack Doepke) #Film Australia - Johnson the Elephant from Johnson and Friends (John Patterson) #Ragdoll Productions - Rosie and Jim (Anne Wood) #Shari Lewis Enterprises - Lamb Chop's Play-Along! (Shari Lewis) #DIC Entertainment l.p. - Madeline (Andy Heyward) #Scholastic Productions, Inc. - The Magic School Bus (Deborah Forte) #Eddie Coker Productions inc. (Eddie Coker, Libby Beall Goff, Esther Rosenbaum) #KCET Pubec TV - Kino and Storytime (Pat Kunkel, Make Ritt, Barry Cherin) #Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD - SuperTed (Mike Young) #Britt Allcroft Productions - Thomas the Tank Engine (Britt Allcroft) #Nelvana Ltd - Babar (Michael Hirsch) #Pillsbury Company - Pillsbury Doughboy (General Mills and The J.M. Smucker Co) #Nickelodeon - Rugrats (Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó) #Nick Jr - Gullah Gullah Island (Brown Johnson) #Woodland Animations - Charlie Chalk (Ivor Wood) #Abbey Home Entertainment Distribution - Dusty the Dinosaur (Mike Croft) #TVOntario - Polka Dot Door's Polkaroo (Lorraine Cramp) #Dr. Seuss Enterprises - The Cat in the Hat #Paddington & Co. Ltd - Paddington Bear (Michael Bond) #Eric Hill/Salspot - Spot (Eric Hill) #The Pygos Group? - Pingu (Otmar Gutmann) #United Feature Syndicate - Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt (Charles M. Schulz) #Walt Disney Productions - Winnie the Pooh (Sherman Brothers) #Bump Enterprises - Bump (Queensgate Productions) #Hanna-Barbera - All the Characters (William Hanna and Joseph Barbera) #FilmFair - Huxley Pig (Rodney Peppé) #King Features Syndicate - Popeye the Sailor Man (Bobby London) #PAWS, Inc. - Garfield (Russes Ochosi, Susie Schallock) #Walter Lantz Productions - Woody Woodpecker (Cherry Davis) #Frederick Warne & Co - Peter Rabbit (Niamh Cusack)